Past the End
by Jirachi's Wish
Summary: Flaky, with Lammy, rediscovering what life was like before the New Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

I seriously do not need to be writing another chapter story when I still have this other one I am stuck on. I do not own Happy Tree Friends! Rating may change. Flaky, Cuddles, and Lammy are like ten to fourteen and some of the other characters are adults, except for Cub. There might be another added as younger but I will add that later. This is kinda a post-apocalyptic story, like many generations after.

…...

The young girl smiled, soft waves hitting her bare feet. She slowly lays her head into the sand, it getting all in her hair. Turning her head she turns to stare into the eyes of the blonde haired boy lying beside her. He reaches his right hand over, running it through her hair.

"Hey Flaky." He says, playing with a strand of her hair, "Yeah?" "Have you ever thought about how it is going to be like when we get old and they float us out?" His voice seemed rather playful for the grim subject. "N-no! I don't like to think of t-things like that." She says, tensing up at the thought of being put on a raft and pushed out to sea, doomed to float towards the nothing. "Wellllll. I've been thinking about it. It doesn't seem like a bad way to go really. Better then coming back every day, older and older, dying more often. Hey! Maybe I will end up past the nothing, somewhere with one of the fabled tall buildings." He started to laugh mockingly. He was referring to the myth older ones told of how long ago, before the New Beginning, there were buildings rising hundreds of feet in the air.

Cuddles, like many of the islands residents, had a strong belief that the New Beginning never happened, and that this island is all there ever is and ever was. Flaky was kind of on the line on the subject. Being one of the only people out there seemed like a scary concept. "Y-you never know..." She said in her quite voice, Cuddles just rolling his eyes at her. They lay together in silence, the only sound heard is the crashing of waves and their breathing.

They stayed like that for the longest, before a blaring siren went off. It was loud and had a low tone, going on continuously. The two kids looked at each other, knowing it meant one of ether two things; There was a big storm, or one of the things, as they were called, was spotted near the village. Looking out at the water one could guess it was a storm. "Well. I guess I will see you tomorrow!" Cuddles gave her a grin, standing up and offering her a hand. She took it, shaking a bit, "Y-yeah. I guess if we m-make it." "Come on! We go through this every time! Nothing is going to happen silly. But it may.. If we don't hurry back!" He laughed, racing on ahead towards his house. She stood there for a second, before hurrying back herself.

Opening the netted door, she stepped inside, in the kitchen. Her dad was at the table, studying some old books he had found at a torn up abandoned shack just outside the village. "D-dad? Don't you hear it?" She stood before him, nervously eying the door. "Oh. Yeah. Could you go out behind the house, get some wood? We need to board up the windows. Don't want a recurrence of last time." She looked down, fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. "Flaky! Now." He said firmly, not taking his eyes off of the book. She turned around, going outside. The wind had picked up, and dark clouds covered the sun. She slowly went to the back of the small clay house.

Stacks of neatly cut wood lay together, in piles. She was able to pick up two, this almost to heavy for her. No one else was around, already held up in there houses. She dragged the pieces to her front door, before turning around to get more. Small drops of rain had started to fall from the sky, quickly becoming heavier. By the time she had six blocks of wood, rain was pouring down. She could hardly see a foot in front of her. She dragged most of them into the house, her dad getting up. He helped her with the rest of them and nailed all of the windows shut. When the last one was done he patted her head before going back to the kitchen to finish his work, "That should do us. I hate how bad these storms get. They have been coming more often then usual." "M-maybe it is just that time." She shrugs, taking notice of her soaked clothes stuck to her body. "No. That is not for a while. But, nature can be strange." And that was the end of their conversation.

Flaky retreated to her room, pulling her shirt off and placing it into a basket. She thought about how things used to be. She missed how her dad used to be so loving to her, and put work aside just so they could spend time together. Now she would be lucky to get a glance from him. It had been that way since her mom had been killed by one of 'them.' When they got a hold of you, there was no coming back. It had been two years. She had retained a constant stutter after witnessing her mother being ripped apart and almost getting killed in the same way. Her dad became distant, using his work to cope with it. She tried reconnecting with him but just couldn't. She pulled the rest of her wet clothes off, putting a nice and dry gown on. Hopefully she could sleep with the sound of the rain so loud near her. Crawling into her bed, she blew out the always lit candle beside it, and hoped to fall asleep quick.

Stepping out of her house, she surveyed the damage done from the storm. A few tree branches were scattered everywhere, but that was about all. She didn't see anyone, which was strange. Usually people were walking around cleaning up. Looking past the line of house she could see the ocean. That is when she took note that a lot of people were standing around something. Heading towards them, she tried to peak her head over a few shoulders to see what they were checking out. She got a quick glance when someone shifted, becoming surprised at what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a girl, laying unconscious in the sand. She had dark purple hair, coming down her chest. She wore a once elegant dress, now torn and fading. She lay curled in the feudal position, holding something green to her chest. She couldn't make out what it was in the little time she was able to see her. Everyone seemed amazed at the girl. They had never seen anyone outside the village.

Flaky looked at everyone, and soon saw Petunia standing nearby. She walks up to the teen, who was busy trying to not touch anyone else, and still get a look at the girl. "P-petunia?" She looks over at Flaky with a sweet smile, "Yes?" Flaky looked towards the crowd. "What happened?" "Huh? This morning this girl was just here. No one knows where she came from. But I bet she is covered in germs. Just look at that dress." Petunia was fretting over how the girl was not fixed up. Flaky just stood there, nodding her head. She didn't want Petunia to turn her attention to whether she was clean or not. She was always complaining about how thick and messy Flaky's hair seemed, and about the dandruff easily visible from far off.

The crowd parted for a moment to let the doctor check her out. Lumpy stepped through, a strange look on his face. Flaky could now see what was going on. He knelt by the girl, feeling her pulse, "Well she is alive.. Heart beat feels normal. Take her back to the hut and I will work on her from there." He stood up, eying the girl down. Her body was put on a cot and dragged by Flippy to the medicine hut. Flaky looked up at Petunia, "Where do you t-think she c-came from?" Petunia just shook her head, "How should I know?" "But.. B-but she could be dangerous." "I highly doubt that. Maybe there is an island nearby. No one ever goes that far. You know how unsafe it is."

She ran a finger over Flaky's scalp, "Y-yeah.." "Flaky. You haven't been using that oil I gave you." She pulls out clunks of dandruff, disgusted. "Yes I have!" Flaky pulled herself away, placing her hands over her hair. "You better start using it. Or I will come in your sleep and chop all of that mess off!" Petunia said in a low voice. "I w-will! I pr-promise Petunia." Flaky said, taking note that if she wanted to keep her hair she would have to use the stinky sticky oil. "I'm going to g-go.." She backs away from Petunia, before turning around and walking the opposite direction. She kinda wanted to go see the girl out of curiosity, but what if she was bad? She decided she would just wait until she came to, to make sure.

Up ahead she saw a group of her friends. Cuddles, Giggles, and Truffles sat near the water, building sand castles. She stood there for a moment, before Cuddles motioned for her to join in. She got on her knees and started to pile up some sand. "No Flaky! Build the moat and make it deep." Truffles demanded, apparently over the operation of building a large sand castle. "O-okay.." She says, scooping out sand around the castle. "So you saw the girl?" Cuddles asks, placing shells on certain spots of the castle. "Yeah. She looks d-different then anyone I've e-ever seen." "I think she is kinda cute." The group turns there head to Truffles. "What? You think that ocean wash up is cute!? I am way cuter then her." Giggles declared, pushing a fluff of hair behind her ears. Cuddles and Truffles both just laughed, "Girls are disgusting!" Cuddles laughs, not interested in girls at his age. Truffles laughs because of his obvious distaste in Giggles. Flaky just sits there quietly, as Giggles gives the boys a glare. "Why I might just punch you!" She says, pouting. "P-please no fighting.." Flaky pulls on Giggles right hand, trying to calm her down. Giggles sighs, taking a deep breathe, "You babies wouldn't know beauty if it was right in front of you. Which it is." This started another fit of laughs. "Ugh! Come on Flaky! Let's have some personal girl time away from these smelly little boys!" She pulls on Flaky, "Um.. Well.." She cries out, as her arm is suddenly yanked, "I said let's go!" "O-okay."

The two sat on Giggles bed, Giggles showing her some of the new pictures she drew, "Aren't these so pretty? I must be the best colorer there is! Hey! Your not looking." She says, to the sorta distant Flaky. "O-oh. Sorry Giggles. I was thinking about t-things." Giggles frowns, "Is this about what happened? That was two years ago! Get over it already. Everyone else did." "B-but you weren't there. It was worse seeing them t-things up c-close." Giggles became annoyed at this, "Just forget about your mom. Your dad has..." Immediately after she felt bad about what she said, "I'm so.. So sorry Flaky. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." She tried to hug the girl, who was now at the brink of tears, but Flaky pulled away, "It's fine G-giggles. I am going.. G-going home." She had given a hiccup. Giggles decided not to follow after her, and just to let her go. She did wish she could take those words back. Now it would be awkward around her friend for the next few days. But there was nothing she could do. Trying to talk to her would make it worse. So she would just let it be.

Flaky wiped her eyes, heading back to her house. She couldn't believe Giggles had said that. Besides, it was not like she cried and whined about her mom. She really never said anything. She didn't really feel that upset over it anymore. She just wanted things back to how they used to be. She passed by the medical hut and heard some talking. She also heard an unfamiliar voice. Peeking her head in the door, she saw the purple haired girl sat up, talking to her Sniffles and Lumpy. "I told you. Our boat crashed! I must have floated a few miles to get here." She said, frustrated at the two men. "But there is nowhere out there. Just the nothing. You must have hit your head or are lying about not coming from an island nearby." Sniffles, the scientist, said to her. "No! No!" She said, throwing a fit, holding tightly onto what could described as a.. Pickle plush? That was weird. "Enough of this! I am tired of your fairy tales. Tell us where you came from." The girl's face was tinted red slightly from frustration. "Just get me out of here! You are all crazy!" Flaky stepped back, confused. What was that about? She came from a place elsewhere? This had never happened before and if it had never been recorded.

She no longer heard voices after a little while. Taking this as someone was leaving, she hurried behind the hut, listening in. "She is obviously delusional. Keep a close eye on her and don't let her even try to leave. I need to know where she came from." Sniffles pushed his glasses off the brim of the nose, talking to Lumpy. "Will do. Until we find out she will be kept like a prisoner!" Lumpy said, giving a big goofy grin that he usually gave. He then locked the door and marched off.

Flaky peeked her head out from behind the building. No one was in sight. That was good. She put her face high, standing on her tip toes, looking in a window of the building. The girl was slumped over on an examination table. She seemed out of it. Lumpy must have sedated her. The girl did seem aggressive though. It would be in the interest of the village for her to be out. But why not just let her go? She might be good if they did that. They apparently wanted the truth out of her. But what if she was telling the truth? Flaky didn't know whether to trust her or not. Maybe one day she would have the chance to talk to her. Though she doubted it. Once they got all they needed they might float her out. That thought terrified Flaky. The poor girl had just come from the nowhere, and they might just send her back out? She decided to let things go on, and see where this took her.

/I know I have tons of technologies mixed and matched. But this is a crazy world. o.o My longest chapter ever! Sadly. T.T So... There.


End file.
